Delinear
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: EndeHawks. Sabe que debe dibujar esa línea.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Esto es culpa del diseño de Hawks, específicamente de sus ojos y esas pestañas/marcas que tiene; personalmente creo que se delinea los ojos._

 ** _EndeHawks. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Delinear**

—No esperaba que realmente fueras a venir —es lo primero que dice el más joven al abrir la puerta.

Enji frunce el ceño, ha dicho que era una emergencia, ¿ha esperado que ignorase su llamado?

Es extraño ver al chico alado sin su traje de héroe y en una apariencia tan normal, lleva una polera y unos jeans negros, no trae sus audífonos, tampoco el visor, ni el cabello arreglado ni mucho menos las características marcas en sus ojos que ha llegado a pensar que eran parte de su físico.

—¿Qué sucede?, dijiste que era una emergencia —le dice aún afuera de su apartamento, esperando la invitación al mismo.

—Um, ¿cómo te explico? —sonríe con nerviosismo y alza su mano derecha —, esta es la emergencia.

Su mano está vendada desde la muñeca y por el mismo vendaje el mayor deduce que sus primeros auxilios han sido algo muy apresurado, entorna los ojos y no necesita nada más para saber que su supuesta emergencia es absurda. Da media vuelta para regresar por donde ha venido pero el de cabello claro le agarra de la camisa.

—¿No vas a escuchar mi petición? —aquello no convence al más alto y empieza a caminar, aún si se lleva consigo al joven héroe —, ¡de acuerdo, te invitaré el desayuno! —dice desesperado.

No es que le haya convencido con eso de invitarle el desayuno, preferiría que así fuera sin embargo en realidad ha decidido quedarse únicamente por el muchacho. Espera que le de una explicación referente a su lesión antes de acceder a ayudarle en lo que sea que quiera.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —le pregunta una vez toma asiento en la sala, el chico le trae un vaso con agua y lo deja en la mesa.

—Oh, no tiene importancia —se sienta enfrente del pelirrojo al otro lado de la mesa y le mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

No le da buena espina el que decida no explicarle pero aún así se queda para escuchar en qué necesita que le ayude.

—Verás, necesito que me ayudes a pintarme —la sonrisa permanece en su rostro y en su mano izquierda alza un singular instrumento de maquillaje.

—¿Qué? —suelta, cree que se está burlando de él.

—Eso, necesito que delinees mis ojos —continúa sonriendo.

¿Está de joda?

—¿Esa es la emergencia? —no hay expresión en su cara y en contraste Hawks se mantiene sonriente.

Se levanta abruptamente con la intención de irse, es una tontería, no está para hacer ridiculeces como esa pero otra vez el joven alado lo alcanza y le impide que se vaya.

Y otra vez termina cediendo.

—No creí que accederías.

—Calla —ordena.

Se han quedado en la sala, el más bajo está sentado en la mesa de centro para facilitarle a Enji la tarea, sin embargo no ha sido capaz de pintar ni una sola línea, sostiene fuertemente el delineador entre sus dedos y hasta su mano tiembla por la presión que ejerce. Acerca su mano lentamente al rostro del héroe y justo antes de que la punta del delineador toque el párpado del otro aleja la mano.

—¿Todo bien?

—Dije que te callaras.

El joven de cabello claro se ve bastante entretenido y no duda que está disfrutando la forma en que una tarea como maquillar se le complica tanto.

Opta por acercar su rostro al del menor y trata de pintar las líneas en los ojos de éste por enésima vez.

—Endeavor-san —se esfuerza en ignorarlo y concentrarse en evitar picarle el ojo —, eres demasiado ingenuo.

Reacciona bruscamente por su comentario aunque no sucede ningún accidente, pero pinta una línea que no se parece en lo más mínimo a su maquillaje usual. El joven alado agarra su mano por la muñeca y le sonríe zorruno, le mira fijamente con esos orbes pardos suyos y hala de su mano para que se incline más.

—En realidad creí que no vendrías porque pensé que descubrirías mis verdaderas intenciones —su sonrisa cambia y pasa a ser una más coqueta, una que casi le hace ver mono —, sólo quería estar a solas contigo.

Inesperadamente el menor alza su mano derecha y la venda que lleva en ésta comienza a caerse, el bermejo quiere pensar que es debido a su torpe vendaje sin embargo cuando ve que la mueve sin ninguna dificultad se enoja, desea reclamarle por su descarada mentira mas no es capaz de hacerlo pues el muchacho continúa hablando.

—Voy en serio contigo, Endeavor-san.

No es sino hasta ese momento que entiende lo que el chico alado pretende, su mirada es distinta, su voz ha sonado más rauca y no le gusta.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —gruñe, el muchacho empieza a irritarle, con su mano libre lo agarra de la playera

—No estoy jugando —su gesto provocador no desaparece, la actitud amenazante del mayor no le afecta en lo absoluto —, te lo dije.

Enji, por alguna razón que no puede entender, es débil ante el chico, le cabrea su actitud y no hay nada que desee más en este momento que quemar ese gesto de suficiencia que carga sin embargo es incapaz de mover sus manos.

—¿No dices nada?

Sabe que debe dibujar la línea que separa a ambos, lo sabe.

—¿Tengo tu permiso para intentarlo? —sus ojos pardos se clavan en los suyos y empieza a levantarse de su lugar, acercándose más a su rostro.

Ah, maldición.

 **.**


End file.
